The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to electronic devices that manage electronic calendars. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device that adjusts an electronic calendar based on a state of a user who is slated to participate in an event that is scheduled in the electronic calendar.